The Discovery
by Dustchu
Summary: A Eighteen year old orphan by the name of Elijah Toretto was on his way home when he decided to go down a path by a small river, there was a brutal storm going on so he decided to take shelter in a cave nearby. what he found inside he didn't expect in a million years. rated T for language and minor violence.
1. The Discovery

_**A/n Hey Dustchu here, this is the story of a certain character that was in a different story that I took down. I hope y'all will like this Story. [NOTE] this takes place before Alex's trip to Hawaii. If you don't know who that is. Read Pokémon Hope. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D:D:D:D**_

* * *

"Hi. My name is Elijah Toretto, but you can just call me Eli. I have medium length blonde hair and emerald green eyes, as you can see. I'm just your average eighteen year-old Pokémon lover. I love playing and watching Pokémon, and eating various types of food. I'm a nice person sometimes and I can be very handy in some situations. I'm also an orphan. I pretty much live by myself in an apartment building just a little ways away from here, and I have no idea who my parents are or why they abandoned me. But enough of the sob story for now. I'm glad to be here and it's nice to meet all of you."

The group of people just stared and the teacher clapped. "Well. Thank you for introducing yourself, Elijah. Please take a seat and we will get on with the class."

I nodded and walked over to the back where the only untaken seat remained. I took my seat and pulled out the book required for the math class. I wasn't very interested in math, but it was either this or Liberal Arts, and I'm not too fond of that. The class started out normally, and everyone was given a test sheet and a problem to solve. It didn't appear to be _too_ difficult, so I started working on it.

* * *

_**One Hour Later.**_

The class finished and everyone headed out to take a break, and I decided to head to the cafeteria and get something to snack on since my stomach was killing me. I walked pass some of the people from different classes, receiving some hello's or nods on my way to the cafeteria. When I made it there it was half full of students and some teachers. I spotted the food and went over to see what the situation was.

**Today's special meat surprise and meat balls.**

"_Well that doesn't sound too bad"_ I thought. "Can I get the special?" I asked

The person giving out food was a rather large man in his forties wearing a hairnet. He turned to me and said "sure" in a gruff voice. He turned back around and got a plate and threw some random meat on it along with something resembling meatballs. He then handed it to me, and I eyed it suspiciously.

"Well that looks tasty." I muttered sarcastically.

He looked at me. "Look, do you want it or not, kid?" He asked.

"Eh, I'll take it." I replied. I took it and walked over to one of the empty tables near the windows. I took a seat and looked out at the sky, which looked dark grey, and nearly black in some places. _Must be a storm. _I guessed from the formation of the clouds and the tree leaves blowing rather violently. I looked to the Northwest and saw several lightning bolts hitting a tower in the distance.

"_Or maybe a group of Pikachu have gathered." _I thought, smiling to myself. That would be so awesome right now, having a Pokémon. Why can't they be real? Life would be so awesome with Pokémon, But then again Pokémon being here probably wouldn't be a good idea. This world wouldn't be a safe place for them because people would probably hunt them down for sport. Then there would be the labs that would want to experiment on them, and the governments militaries that would turn them into machines of war.

Plus, there was no telling what the governments would do if they got their hands on a legendary like Mewtwo or Arceus.

My thoughts were interrupted, when the lights flickered off and on. Some of the students were looking a bit scared, but them calmed down, just as a couple of the bulbs blew out and one of the pieces flew and hit the wall, almost going right through a nearby window. Then the power went out, and didn't come back on.

"_Oh joy._" I thought as I leaned forward, propping my elbow on the table. The P.E. teacher came in with a flashlight and began trying to calm everyone down.

"All right everyone! Please stay calm! The storm knocked out the power lines, so everyone has to go home until the power lines are fixed." There were scattered cheers amongst everyone.

"Okay everyone get your pack and head out." The P.E. teacher said. I walked out and grabbed my pack, then left the cafeteria went down the hall to exit the building. The school had arranged for the buses to cart the kids home early, but I wasn't one for bus rides.

When I got outside, it was raining and coming down hard.

"This'll be fun." I said to myself as I pulled out my umbrella. My apartment was about a mile north, right where the storm was located. If I hurry, I thought, maybe I can get there before it gets too bad. So I began walking down the sidewalk in the rain, trying to stay dry beneath my umbrella and attempting to keep it from blowing away in the crazy wind all at the same time.

I walked to the bridge and stopped to watch the river, which I could have sworn was flowing north instead of south. "Weird." I said, shaking my head as I kept on walking.

I noticed there was a little path going down near the end of the bridge, and my curiosity got the better of me. "Couldn't hurt." I muttered, and headed towards the path, walking down it and beginning to stride alongside the river.

I kicked a couple of rocks into the water and watched as some fish swam downstream. The rain seemed to be letting up, or maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part. I suddenly started feeling weird in a way I couldn't explain, and I looked up just as the clouds darkened. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of me.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, jumping out of the way just in time. Luckily I spotted a cave nearby so I sprinted for it and dove inside like a boss. I had always thought it looked like fun in the movies.

"And he lands a perfect ten!" I shouted as lightning struck outside where I just was.

"It would seem the dive was necessary." I whispered. I sat down and watched as the rain poured down.

It was a nice view and the wind was blowing rather harshly, and from where I sat it looked like a maelstrom on land.

"I won't be able to get home in this." I said to myself, sitting back. I was fine with waiting it out here. It was kind of nice to be in a somewhat secret place, quiet except for the sound of the storm outside, and alone. Or, at least I thought I was alone. Boy, was I wrong.

I heard something behind me, like quiet footsteps. A dog, maybe? Or worse, a wolf? I'd heard of wolves wandering into the city before, and hiding in places such as this. My paranoia kicked in, and I reached into my pocket and slowly pulled out my pocket knife, then I readied myself for an attack.

I whirled around and threw myself at whatever it was. It was smaller than a dog, but I pinned it to the ground regardless, until I knew what it was.

What I saw next I didn't expect in a million years.

I had my knife against the throat of none other than a Pikachu.

* * *

_**A/n How was this chapter? Please R&R. Thanks to my beta reader Mentally-Unstable**_


	2. A New friend

_**Chapter two is up hopefully the first one was good. Anyways on with the show!**_

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes! Underneath me was a real live Pikachu! It looked a little different than some of the ones in the game - instead of having black eyes, this one had blue. It had a small thin scar on its eye and from the looks of the tail, it was a female.

"_What happened to her?_" I wondered.

"Pika pi…" She muttered weakly, a look of fear in her eyes. I then realized I had my knife up against her throat. I released my grip on Pikachu, causing the two of us to fall backwards, and the Pikachu clutched her arm as she let out a _cha _of pain.

"Um. Are you okay?" I asked.

I mentally punched myself. "_Dumbass! You almost killed her! Of course she's not okay!_"

The Pikachu sat up, albeit wobbly, and looked at me then the knife then back at me.

"Oh uh." I folded it and stuck it back in my pocket. "I'm sorry you just startled me and I mean no harm towards you." I said.

The Pikachu waved it off as if to say it's all right, it was just a mistake.

"Is your arm okay?"

The Pikachu looked down at her arm and winced at the sight of the small amount of blood, then she shook her head no. I crept towards her to get a closer look at her injury; she had a small gash just above her paw about an inch long, and it appeared to be somewhat deep by the amount of blood. Pikachu was applying pressure to the area which slowed down the flow of blood. I pulled off my pack, which startled her.

"It's all right, I'm just getting something to help with your arm." I replied softly.

She looked at me curiously as I pulled out an old shirt I carry around. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut a strip out of the shirt.

"Can I see your arm?" I asked.

She looked down, then back up at me and nodded.

"Okay, we are going to do this carefully. I want you to take your hand off slowly, Okay?"

She nodded, and slowly took her hand off the wound. I could see that it was worse than I thought. The wound went all the way through its arm and the bone looked to be fractured.

"I'm going to have to make a cast. I'll be back." I said as I ran outside. The storm hadn't let up and I was getting soaked as I began looking around for a piece of wood or something I could use as a splint. I searched until I found a piece of wood about a foot long, then I ran back to the cave with it and found Pikachu waiting.

"Found it." I said happily. I bent down and began working on Pikachu. I broke the piece of wood into two pieces about half as long as Pikachu's arm, then I carefully held up Pikachu's arm. I began by cleaning the wound and wrapping it tight but not enough to hurt her. I then got the two pieces and placed them on two sides and wrapped them tight but again not too tight.

"Okay all done." I declared. Pikachu looked at her arm - it wasn't the greatest job in the world but it stopped the wound from bleeding. Pikachu looked at me and smiled.

"Pika, chu." She said. I guess that means 'thank you' or something close.

I smiled. "No problem, I mean it's the least I could do." I replied. I decided to keep Pikachu company so I sat down next to her. She was looking out the cave entrance, and we both sat in silence as the rain continued to batter the landscape outside. The small Pokémon was breathing rather shallowly and sweating a bit.

"_I hope she doesn't have an infection._" I thought with alarm. I leaned forward and felt Pikachu's head, noticing that she had a small fever.

"Pikachu, how long have you had this injury?" I asked with concern.

Pikachu thought and raised up three fingers. That didn't help so I guessed.

"Three weeks? Days? Hours?"

At the last, Pikachu said "Cha!"

"Okay, three hours, that's not too bad." I said. "Have you been staying here?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Again she shook her head no but more slower.

"Chu…" she said sadly.

"I know! How about you stay with me until I can find a way to get you home?" I said happily.

Pikachu tilted her head in thought for a moment, then looked back up at me with newfound hope in her eyes. "Pika pichu" She said.

I looked at her. "Um is that a yes?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up wobbly before almost falling.

"Whoa, easy. I think I better carry you because I don't think you can walk in this condition. You've lost a lot of blood from the looks of it." I said, expressing my concern. Pikachu rubbed her head and sat down. "Is it all right if I carry you?" I asked

She nodded weakly as I began to pick her up. I thought Pikachu was going to be a bit heavy but she was pretty light. Suddenly, the wind outside picked up and blew into the cave, blasting the both of us with the cold.

"Crap! That's cold!" It must've been below thirty outside, but it wasn't this cold before I found the cave. I could feel Pikachu shivering so I wrapped her up in my jacket to keep her warm. It didn't help much – she was still shivering.

"_Better get home quick._" I thought as I went outside. The storm had gotten worse, but at least there was nobody on the roads so I didn't have to worry about being seen.

* * *

_**One Hour Later.**_

"It isn't far now." I reassured the small Pokémon that was asleep in my arms. We were getting closer to my apartment, thankfully. The sooner the better, because the storm was getting even worse. The winds increased and I felt like I was about to get picked up and blown away. Hail began to blend in with the already heavy rain and I felt like I was getting hit by golf balls.

"_This crap better let up soon or I'm going to be pissed!_" I yelled in my head. I finally made it to the apartment complex.

"Home sweet home." I said to Pikachu who had just woken up and who was looking a lot better than before. I crept inside to see the desk clerk wasn't there, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked up the flight of stairs leading to apartment thirty-two, where I lived. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my key to open my door when one of my neighbors came out and spotted me. Pikachu quickly hid in my jacket.

"Oh hello Eli, how are you today." My neighbor asked me.

I gulped. "I'm doing fine" I faked a smile.

"That's nice. This weather is crazy, isn't it?" She said, making light chit chat.

"_I don't want to start a damn conversation!_" I yelled in my head. "Yeah, hope it clears up soon."

She nodded and walked down the hall.

"_Finally!_" I thought as I opened the door to my apartment. I walked in and closed the door and threw my bag on the couch.

"Okay, here we are." I said softly to Pikachu who peeked her head out.

"It not the Four Seasons, but it's home." My apartment wasn't filled with much stuff, just the standard things – a fridge, a couch with a couple of throw pillows I had found. My bedroom had a single bed with a PokéBall pillow and a nightstand with some of the Pokémon games on it. My DS and old Gameboy sat next to them. I walked over to the bed and sat Pikachu down on it.

"You can take a rest if you want, or if you're bored you can watch TV." I had a small TV in my room that I sometimes watched before I go to sleep. I handed Pikachu the remote and taught her how to use it. She got the hang of it quickly because she was already surfing the TV for something until she settled on a cooking show. I took off my jacket put it on the dresser, then went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat.

"Well this sucks." I said as I closed the door to the empty fridge. I rifled through the cabinets for food only to find a half a bag of old chips I'd had since three days ago.

"Guess this'll do." I said. It was an old bag of Doritos I bought for a Pokémon game marathon I completed three days ago which was awesome. I walked back into my bedroom, finding Pikachu drooling at the sight of the food on TV.

"Um. You okay?" I asked, stifling a laugh. Pikachu shook her head and looked up at me, just as her stomach growled.

"Pika." She said while laughing.

"Guess you're hungry?" I asked. She nodded, holding her stomach.

I smiled. "I looked around and found some chips, this will have to do until I can go to the store tomorrow." I said, handing her the bag, and watching as she sniffed it.

"These are Doritos, they are awesome, here." I said as I reached into the bag and pulled out a chip. I handed it to Pikachu who sniffed it curiously, before she took the chip and tasted it. Pikachu's eyes gleamed as she began eating the chip.

"It's good, huh?" I said as I sat down next to Pikachu and ate some chips myself.

"Cha!" Pikachu said happily as she ate. So we both sat and ate Doritos the rest of the day while watching the storm outside. It didn't take long until the Doritos were gone.

"Chu Pika." She said sadly as she licked her fingers clean.

"I know how you feel Pikachu." I said as I did the same "I'll get some more tomorrow."

Pikachu had a big smile on her face.

"Pika!" She chirped happily, just as the power went out and the thunder boomed loud, seeming to shake the whole apartment complex.

"Great." I said as I got my flashlight out of my nightstand, then I turned it on and looked at Pikachu who was clutching on to my shirt. I gently petted her on the back.

"Its just a power outage, we'll be all right." I assured her. Pikachu didn't look convinced though because she held onto my shirt tighter. I sighed and held Pikachu close to me.

"_Is she scared of the dark?_" I pondered. I was going to check outside but Pikachu pulled on my shirt.

"Pika Pi Chu Pika Cha!" She pleaded in Pokespeak.

"You don't want me to leave?" I asked.

She nodded fast, and I patted her on the head and sat back down next to her. The power was out for a while so I showed Pikachu how to do shadow puppets. She laughed at some of them and questioned the others, but it was fun. Then the power came back on.

"Told you we'd be all right." I said.

"Pika Chu Pi." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's starting to get late, you should get some rest and let your arm heal. Where do you want to sleep?" I asked as she curled up on my bed. "You want to sleep in my bed?"

She nodded sleepily.

I chuckled. "Okay, but if I kick you off the bed by accident you can shock me."

She gave me an evil grin, I gave her a look and we both laughed. When I turned the light off Pikachu huddled up closer to me. Light seeped in from the kitchen, but I was thankful for it since I knew it would make Pikachu feel safe.

"Well, good night Pikachu."

She yawned. "Pi Pika." She replied, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

"_I wonder what will happen tomorrow?_" I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Here is chapter two hope you all like it :D:D:D Thanks to my Beta reader Mentally-Unstable**_


	3. Getting Doritos And Something With Sugar

_**A/n here is chapter three of Pokémon the Discovery. Hope you all love it :D**_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the window which woke and nearly blinded me. "Ugh" I groaned as I got up out of bed.

"That was a weird dream, met a Pikachu." I murmured as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink, I cupped my hands and splashed some water in my face to wash away the sleep. After rubbing my eyes a little my vision cleared up and I saw something behind me on the floor, something small and yellow.

"Well I guess that wasn't a dream then." I said as I turned around to see Pikachu standing there holding her arm. "Pika" She chirped happily.

"How you feeling?" I asked kneeling down and checking her arm, the shirt was slightly damp with blood. "Cha" she said with a smile. "Well that's good." I said returning the smile. "I still have to change the bandage though." I stood up and walked into the bathroom and got my medical kit, I then walked out and into the main room and motioned for Pikachu to sit on the couch which she did happily as I placed my kit down and opened it, Pikachu eyed it with interest. "This is a medical kit, it's used for treating wounds." I explained to her.

"Can I see your arm?" I asked, she nodded slowly and I gently unwrapped the shirt holding the splint and placed them aside, I then slowly extended her arm outward. "Doesn't hurt?" I asked, she shook her head no. I slowly unwrapped the other piece of the shirt that was keeping her wound from bleeding and threw it in the trash. I sighed in relief when I saw the wound. "Alright. The bleeding has stopped and it looks a little better then it was yesterday, but I'm still a little concerned about whether or not there's an infection." I said getting out the antibiotic spray. I took off the cap and pointed it at the wound. "This'll only sting for a couple of seconds. Okay, after that it should start to feel a little bit better." She looked a little scared at the stinging part but nodded anyway. I sprayed the wound and placed the canister aside for later use, I then pulled out some gauze and began to wrap the injury. She winced as the spray began to take effect.

After a couple of minutes the injury was wrapped and was looking better. "Alright how do you feel?" I asked her putting away the kit. She looked at her arm and rotated it a bit before extending it forward. "Pika pi" She replied smiling, happy to be able to move her arm with little difficulty.

"That's good." I said putting the kit back in the bathroom, I walked back out and looked out the window. The rain had stopped and there were some good sized puddles out there. "Wow, thought it would've flooded." I thought as Pikachu hopped onto the window sill to get a look. The rain that stopped made a rainbow in the distance, it made the once dreary view somewhat stunning. Pikachu smiled at the site.

I patted her on the back and went into my room, had to get some food to munch on. I grabbed my jacket from yesterday but decided to put it back because it had blood on it. "Going to have to wash it." I said grabbing my hoodie and putting it on, it was a black zip hoodie I got a goodwill two years ago.

I grabbed my wallet and walked out as Pikachu spotted me and hopped down to see what I was doing. "Pika?" She asked me. "I'm going to go get some food, you know, Doritos." I said with a raised eyebrow. Pikachu made a fist then hit her open palm with it. "Cha." I smiled at the action. "I'll be back in a bit, so don't go outside, don't want people knowing I have a giant yellow rat that can fire off close to ten thousand volts of electricity." I told her, earning a sharp glare from her about the rat comment. I smiled then ducked out the door before she could shock me.

I chuckled a bit before going downstairs, I waved to Barry the desk clerk who was at his post and walked outside. I was greeted by a cool breeze of fresh air from the north, it was refreshing as I walked down the sidewalk to the store. Several people were carrying umbrellas and wearing raincoats, the rain stopped but it could start up again later in the day. I passed a café that some people were in; about six people were playing Pokémon and trading cards. I used to do that before I collected all the cards. I walked until I came to the store I go to usually. "Time to get some munchies." I said as I walked inside.

* * *

**Pikachu Pov**

The human Eli had left and I was alone in his home. "_I'm bored._" I thought as I sat on Eli's bed, I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, nothing interesting on the Television.

I breathed a sigh of boredom and hopped off the bed, landing on my injured paw. "Pika!" "_Damn it_" I muttered as I cradled it, It was healed but still hurt like a bitch. I looked at the bandage, it was fresh and smelled like Eli and that stuff he sprayed on the wound. It stung but it made me feel better.

This human, Eli, he's different then some of the humans I've been near. He's calm and nice to me unlike my previous partners whom I hope to never see again.

I rubbed my arm before walking over to the window to gaze out at the landscape. It had started to rain a little but it was no more than a little drizzle. I sat and watched it fall form the sky, I always loved the rain, it's relaxing. In the streets there were some human kits playing in the puddles without a care in the world. It was fun to watch them, it brought back some good memories. I chuckled a little to myself. "Pika pi chu" _"Gotta stop thinking about the past there."_ I said to myself, didn't want to remember anything I didn't want to.

Just then my nose caught a whiff of something from Eli's kitchen, It smelled sweet. I hopped off the window sill and ventured into the kitchen, whatever it was it was in the cupboard. I couldn't see a way up so I would have to improvise; I saw an old coffee can and grabbed it. I pushed it to where I could hop up and open the door, it was hard at first but I got it open.

Inside was some dust and a half empty white bag, I tipped toed over to it smelling the same scent as before, sweet. I scratched at the bottom of the bag spilling some of the contents out. It was a white crunchy substance that smelled great! I placed some of it in my paw and sniffed it again before tasting it. An intense flavor of sweetness exploded into my mouth. "Pika pi!" "_This tastes amazing!_" I squealed before shoving more of the sweet white substance into my mouth.

* * *

**Eli Pov**

I was finished getting food from the store, I had bought four bags of Doritos and some other stuff to munch on.

"_I wonder how Pikachu is doing._" I thought as I walked back home. It had started raining again and was a light drizzle. "Should've brought my umbrella." I said as rain started pattering my head. I sped up wanting to get home as soon as possible.

After about an hour of walking I made it back to my building, Barry was gone again and the place had an eerie feeling to it. A little scared I quickly jogged upstairs to my apartment and went inside, what I saw was hilarious. Some stuff was on the floor along with an empty bag of sugar I've had for about a week, some small scorch marks on the wall and on the floor was Pikachu, dazed and twitching from what I can only assume is a sugar overdose.

Stifling a laugh I put the bags down and snuck over to her. "And how are we feeling today." I asked her, a big goofy grin on my face. She slowly turned to me and grinned. "Pi cha." She muttered, before falling into a sugar induced coma.

I laughed and gently picked her up as I went into my bedroom and put her on my bed where she made her way under my pillow with content sigh.

"Loony rat." I said playfully to her.

"Pika chu." she muttered quietly, I guess that was an insult of some sort, but I laughed quietly nonetheless. I decided to go into the kitchen and take a nap on the couch, I took one last look at her before leaving, she was peeking out from under the pillow looking at me I had grin on my face.

"Loony rat" Eli said playfully. "Pika chu." "_Asshole._" I muttered back, Eli laughing quietly.

I smirked. "_Probably should steer clear of sweet white stuff._" I thought as I peeked out from under the pillow to catch a glimpse of the human, he was looking over at me, then left with a grin on his face. I giggled a bit before falling asleep."_I like this human._"

* * *

_**ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Right here is chapter three of Pokemon, sorry it took sooooooo long to write, I've been hitting writers blocks left and right and it suuuucccckkkksss! :( and also sorry this isn't a very long chapter, I WILL try to make the next chapter a longer one so hold on to ya butts :D:D Please leave a nice review, shoutout to my awesome readers :D:D you guys rock :D**_


	4. A Rather 'Fiery' Encounter

**Dustchu: Yeah, wrote another chapter by gum: D**

**Eli: good for you guy, when do I get to eat?**

**Dustchu: Um, I don't know. Go eat now.**

***Eli sprints off with a bag of Doritos Cackling***

**Pikachu: Pika! *Runs after him***

**Dustchu: Pfft! Kids, ARCEUS! DISCLAIMER!**

**Arceus: *Sigh* Mortals. Dustchu does not own Pokémon.**

**Dustchu: When its Pikachu's Pov then you can understand her, when it's Eli's or third person Pov you can't. Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Eli Pov**

"_Man my back hurts._" I groaned mentally as I sat up, last night I put Pikachu to sleep in my bed and so here I am on the couch, hard piece of crap. I rubbed the back of my neck to try and rid it of an aching feeling that was creeping up it. I gazed out the window and saw it was rather earlier seeing how the sun had yet to rise all the way, it cast a small glow through the window giving the place a rather dull feel to it.

I stood up off the couch and popped my joints and stretched a bit before going into the bathroom to wash my face, as I did I look in the mirror. "Huh, that's weird" I said, my Irises seemed a little brighter than usual and I looked a little better than I did yesterday. I'm not the healthiest person, given my situation but I work out from time to time when I get the chance. My skin was always rather pale and I looked like a zombie half the time. But now my skin had more color to it making me look a little better. "Cool."

I then went about getting ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and gathered up my clothes from two days ago and put them in a basket along with some washing powder I got from my neighbor who was nice enough to let me use it and I walked past my room that had Pikachu asleep in it. I cracked the door open just a bit and saw my pillow steadily rising with each breath. I closed it slowly and walked to the door but then thought, how would she react if I was gone without telling her where I went.

I put the basket down and grabbed a pen and a note pad and wrote where I was going so she wouldn't freak out. Probably will though. I put the note where she'll see it if she gets up after I leave and picked the basket back up and walked out door.

I locked it and headed down the steps and saw Barry talking to my neighbor, they both noticed me. "Well hey there Eli my boy, how are you today?" Barry asked me, tilting his hat.

I nodded back at him. "I'm doing alright sir. You doing good?" I asked politely.

"Can't complain much." He replied leaning back in his chair. "What'cha got there?" he asked, gesturing to the basket.

I propped it on my hip freeing my right. "Just getting some of my clothes washed, they've gotten pretty dirty." I replied, pulling out a dirty shirt.

"Well you best get those cleaned, don't want your dirty undergarments stinking up my lobby." He told me with a grin.

"Ha-Ha funny." I put the shirt up to my nose and inhaled deep, the smell made me cringe which did not go unnoticed by the two. "Doesn't smell that bad." I told them to which they started laughing.

"Well you have fun." Barry said.

"I will I guess." I replied going downstairs, the washroom for the tenants was located in the basement, I didn't really like going down there it is one of my least favorites in the whole building. One of the reasons was caused it smelled. God it is horrible. Like something died down there or something. With great reluctance, I moved towards the washing machines.

I noticed that the window in here was open, it should be locked. "_Guess Barry noticed the smell finally and opened it to let the smell out._" I thought as I loaded up my laundry, after I did I threw in some washing powder and put a dollar's worth of quarters into the slot. It struggled a bit but eventually started up.

I walked over to another washing machine and leaned on it and thought with a yawn. "_Man today has just started and I'm already tired. Wonder why?"_ I then heard a clattering sound coming from the closet down here. The sound startled me causing me to knock a box of something off. I looked towards the closet door, it was open a little.

I grabbed a pipe that was conveniently lying on the floor next to me, I sneaked towards the door very slowly. It must have come in through the window. "_With my luck it's probably a rabid Raccoon or something._" I reached the door and slowly put my hand on the door knob. "_Please don't be a rabid Raccoon. Please don't be a rabid Raccoon. Please don't be a rabid Raccoon._" I pleaded with the gods. Believe or not, Raccoons scare me.

I yanked on the door and looked inside Pipe at the ready. What I saw shocked me. It was a Growlithe! It looked at me as it was in a defensive stance and growled at me. "Whoa, calm down little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." It didn't look convinced… Because I saw it preparing a flamethrower. "Crap." Was all I mutter

* * *

**Pikachu Pov**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I bolted up from under the pillow and looked around.

I shook my body to rid it of the leftover feelings of sleep before rubbing my eyes and yawning. _"What was that?_" I thought as I hopped off the bed and went into the living room and looked for Eli, he wasn't there! "Where is he?" I wondered. I saw a note on the fridge.

"**Pikachu, went to go wash some clothes downstairs in the basement. Be back soon, so don't freak!**" it read.

"But who yelled?" I wondered, I then thought about the yell, it came from _downstairs!_ "Eli!" I ran for the Door but then remembered, can't open it.

"Damn." I turned around and ran for the window, it was left open a crack. I hopped onto the sill and squeezed through it until I found myself on the ledge, I looked down and I was really high up. "Maybe this was a bad idea." I muttered, if I fell that's the end of me. But I steeled myself and moved along it, I saw several birds on the ledge in front of me that looked like Pidgey, but they were smaller and colored sliver.

"Cooo." It said, looking at me with its head tilted at me.

"Uh, can you move?" I asked politely. It stared for a moment before flying off. "Thanks, I guess." I said followed by "_Weird ass looking Pidgey._" I thought.

I continued moving along the ledge, being careful not to fall off. I do not want to be a Pika pancake right now. I reached another window and looked inside, the door in there was open. I saw that this window was open just enough for me to try and open it. I gripped the bottom of the window with both paws and pulled up as hard as I could, which my arm protested against.

But I pushed past the pain and lifted the window and crawled inside, the inside was filled with cardboard boxes and empty food containers. "_Whoever lives here is a slob! Jeez what a mess._" I exclaimed, the smell of rotten food hit my nose like a tidal wave of stink.

I grasped my nose in a feeble attempt to block out the smell "_GOOD ARCEUS! IT'S WORSE THEN A MUK IN HEAT!_" I quickly ran for the door and ran out of the room and down the stairs. I reached the bottom and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus." I gasped as I breathed in somewhat fresh air.

I stood in the lobby of the apartment building, it was empty. I looked around for a door that would lead to the basement, there were five doors, one lead outside, the other said '**Janitor's closet'**

I looked and saw one that had a foul smell coming from it, I walked over to it and smelled Eli's scent coming from inside, along with another Pokémon! I jumped up and grabbed onto the doorknob, I almost slipped off but I managed to twist it enough to open it.

I let go and looked inside, I saw more stairs. "_I hate stairs._" With that thought I hopped down the stairs and into the basement. Arceus does it smell down here, not as bad as that room I was in before but still. The floor was ice cold and the smell of detergent was in the air.

I heard a clattering sound and ran over to the source of it, there on the ground was Eli, his clothes were singed and he had a couple of burns on him. On top of him, with its jaw clamped down on Eli's neck, was a Growlithe. Blood was trickling out of the Growlithe's maw and it had a crazed look in its eye.

"Eli!" I yelled

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

"_Shit this hurts!_" Eli thought as the Growlithe tightened its grip around his neck cutting off any air to his lungs.

He was about to try and yell for help but then he heard. "Pika!" he looked to his left and there was Pikachu, she was on all fours in a defensive stance and sparks were crackling from her cheeks. The Growlithe didn't acknowledge her presence.

Eli managed to look at her and mutter four words. "Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu didn't hesitate. She charged up a thunderbolt and sent it flying towards the Growlithe, it was struck by the thunderbolt and let out a howl of pain as its body started convulsing and it fell off of Eli, who was also struck.

"_DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_" Eli yelled, of course it was all in his head as his body was too busy convulsing and he was too busy yelled in pain, eventually he stopped and he lay motionless on the floor.

Pikachu stared wide eyed at what happened. She couldn't believe what she had done, she had shocked the person who took her in and healed her. She had only meant to shock just the Growlithe but shocked Eli too. "_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! ELI!_" she yelled in her head as she ran over to him. What if she had killed him!

He had scorch marks all over his body and he smelled like soot and Ozone. Thankfully he opened his eyes and sat up much to the relief of Pikachu who started crying softly, he shook his head a couple of times which produced a blubbering sound coming from him.

He looked down at the Pikachu who had tears in her eyes, Eli gave her a one of his goofy grins and patted her on the head. He looked absolutely ridiculous, his hair was standing on edge and pointed n several directions and he was twitching. "Wo-wow, that w-w-was a str-strong thunderbolt." He started. "Thanks f-for th-the help bu-buddy." He said in between twitches.

Pikachu looked up at him with teary eyes and muttered in between sobs. "Pika chu pika pi." "_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shock you! It was an accident._"

Eli didn't understand Pokéspeak but he understood what she said. "It's alright, I know it was an accident. I'm alright." He assured her as he wiped her tears away.

She nodded and managed a weak smile as Eli looked over at the stunned Growlithe. It stood on shaky legs before giving Pikachu a death glare who gave it one of her own.

* * *

**Eli Pov**

"_Whew, do I hurt._" I thought as I looked over my injuries, they weren't too bad.

I then directed my attention over to the Growlithe, I decided to try and speak to it again. "Listen, we're not going to hurt you, so just chill alright." Again it didn't listen as it shot another flamethrower at me and Pikachu before running past us and jumping out the open basement window. "Well shit, that's just great." I muttered. I looked at Pikachu and she sighed as if she knew what I was thinking said. "Yeah, come on." I told her as we went back up the steps.

When we entered the lobby and Barry and my Neighbor were gone. "_Where's they go?_" I thought as I ran outside, I looked to the left and then to the right and saw the Growlithe running out of the alleyway the basement was at and running down a street, I sighed and ran after it with Pikachu in tow.

"This is not going to be fun!" I yelled. Running was not my strong suit. I mean I can run, I just don't want too. Too much work. I ran and ran after the Growlithe, but damn could it run!

Of course the appearance of an orange dog got some people freaked out a bit… But now it decided to start setting shit on fire. "Fan-freaking-Tastic!"I yelled, passing a car that was set ablaze. The owner was stringing together various insults and curse words much to my amusement.

Several people were looking our way and getting a little wide-eyed at the large yellow creature at my side as we passed by them. "_Probably don't know what a Pokémon is._" I thought as I ran.

The Growlithe was zigzagging past cars In the street and almost getting run over, some cars skidded to a stop while others crashed.

A car was coming my way and skidded to a stop in front of me, I jumped on the hood and slid over it as Pikachu leaped over it in a single bound. We both immediately began running as soon as we landed.

The yells of people who crashed into each other filled my ears and man, were they pissed! I saw to people throwing punches. "_Short fuse._" I thought as I saw a tooth flying out of someone's mouth.

As we were running sirens filled the air. "Oh crap!" I yelled as two Police cars drove out of in front of me, they sped into the street leaving behind skid marks. I looked up ahead and saw the Growlithe make a left turn down the street that led to my school.

"This way!" I told Pikachu as we turned left and went into an alleyway, it was filled with trash and a large chain link fence blocked the other side. I kept running and leapt up at it and gripped the top and swung my legs over, I righted myself and landed on the ground with a thump as Pikachu landed on my shoulder and onto the ground.

We resumed running as the more sirens joined the first two. I looked and saw a couple of SWAT trucks heading for the school. "_All this because of a Growlithe, and how did they get here so fast anyway?" _I wondered, instead of going along the main road to the school I headed down a side path I found a while back that led to the school.

* * *

**One Minute Later**

Me and Pikachu, after another minute of running made it to the school just in time to see about ten police officers running around the back of the school chasing the Growlithe, they were armed with shotguns and pistols. I looked at Pikachu and said. "I have a feeling this is gonna end badly." She nodded in agreement and we ran over there as the Growlithe ran inside a back door that was left open.

Seeing how the Police officers were going in through the door I needed a different route. I spotted window and ran for it, I ran up the wall and used the momentum to jump, and I gripped the edge. I put all my strength into it and pulled myself up as Pikachu latched onto my shirt.

With a grunt I pulled myself up and through the window and landed on the floor with a tap that echoed throughput the empty halls. The school was in the dark. "_Still no power I guess."_ I thought as I ran through the dark halls with Pikachu riding my shoulders.

I grinned. "_Now I know how Ash feels right now._" I thought as my grin turned into a smile. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the footfalls of someone. I quickly ducked into an empty classroom and waited for them to pass. I saw that it was the police, only five? "_They must have split up to cover more ground."_ I thought as I watched the officers walk past with their flashlights and guns drawn.

I looked over at Pikachu who looked visibly scared of the firearms they had, I patted her and told her in a whisper. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. I'll kick their asses if they even try." I finished with a smile. Pikachu returned it and we crept out of the room as soon as the officers turned around a corner.

"Pikachu, don't suppose you could sniff put the Growlithe could you?" I asked nicely, she tilted her head and gave me a look that said _'What do you think I am a dog or something?_'she shook her head as dropped on all fours and started sniffing around for the Growlithe's scent, she left the room and I followed her through the halls.

We walked past several empty class rooms and lockers until Pikachu stopped and looked to the right. It was a door that led to the basement and it was open. Pikachu pointed to it and said. "Pika pi"

"Well, this'll be pleasant." I muttered sarcastically. "And I don't have a flashlight either." I added looking down into the darkness. Just then I saw a glow out of the corner of my eyes, I looked and saw Pikachu was glowing! Well her cheeks anyway. "Since when could you do that?" I asked amazed, I didn't know Pikachu could do that, her cheeks were glowing a bright white that went about five feet in every direction.

She shrugged and went down into the basement as I shook my head and followed her. The basement was just that, a big basement. Boxes and crates and so on were down here along with doors and the occasional drip of loose pipes, and our footsteps of course. We walked for about a minute all the while smelling something that filled the basement air, it smelled familiar.

Then we heard growling. We stopped and looked behind us and saw the Growlithe in a battle stance. Pikachu copied it.

"Will you just calm down, we're not going to hurt you." I told it in a friendly manner. I was about to say something else but the smell hit my nose again, I finally realized what it was. it was gas! "_Gas leak!?_" I thought. Then I heard running footfalls coming from behind me. I whipped around and saw someone running away from a room that held one of many gas valves.

I turned around just in time to see the Growlithe prepare a flamethrower and Pikachu sparking. "Shit." Was all I could mutter as an explosion rocked the basement sending me flying and knocking me against a wall, then everything went black.

* * *

**A/n** **Dustchu: Boom baby! Got this done sucka!**

**Eli: Yes good for you asshole.**

**Dustchu: What did I do?**

**Eli: Um, let's see**. **Um YOU BLEW ME AND PIKACHU UP!**

**Pikachu: Pika PI CHU PIKACHU!**

**Dustchu: Damn just chill okay, god this took forever. And on a side note I turn eighteen in five days :D man I'm old.**

**Mew: What happens then?**

**Dustchu: I don't know, I just get older. Times flies when you're not being productive with your life XD till next time my friends!**


	5. A Narrow Escape

**Dustchu: **** I would like to thank my Beta ****Infinity-PROKNIFER69 ****for taking the time to look this over and helping me with this. I'm also dedicating this chapter to his GF who has lost her grandfather recently, I know you'll get through this. I know what its like to lose a family member. Well, Stay strong and stay awesome my friend. :) you both rock! :D**

**Mew: He doesn't own Pokémon, just his OC'S and the plot and whatever else he came up with for this crap.**

* * *

**Unknown Location. Eli Pov.**

"Crap that hurt!" I groaned as I tried to sit up, when I opened my eyes I shut them quickly as a bright light hit them. "Who turned on the damn lights?" I asked but I got no answer.

I opened my eyes a little to let them get used the light until I could open them completely; when I did I saw that I was not in Kansas anymore, I was in a field. The sky was pure blue without a single cloud and there was a gentle breeze blowing that made the waist tall grass sway making it look like a green wave across the landscape.

I looked all around me and saw nothing but that, grass. "Well, this is so not weird at all." I said as I started walking through the tall grass.

I heard nothing but the wind which made me feel a little, scared to be honest.

I continued walking through the grass until I came across some steps that led to a place that looked like it belonged in Greece. It was a small Amphitheater and it looked like it was just built. It wasn't like modern ones though, it looked like the ones from ancient Greece.

The place was empty save for the figure standing in the middle. He wore a bright white robe that had a hood which obscured his face and dark purple lines on it going up to his chest in a V pattern and around his waist and straight down to his feet.

As I walked down the steps and got closer to him I could see how tall he was, he was about six feet, hell maybe seven. "_This guy is huge!_" I thought staring up at his face which was obscured. I could faintly make out light red irises staring back at me that seemed to regard me with wisdom.

"Hello Elijah." He spoke in a voice that was reminded me of an elf.

I gulped before asking. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Elijah." He told me.

"And where am I?" I asked, looking around.

He looked up into the sky before saying. "This is the inner sanctum of your heart. A place a peace."

I looked at him then at my surroundings in confusion. "My heart? How am I in my heart?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, it is a form of deep meditation, this is achieved through intense concentration or in your case unconsciousness" he explained.

"Oh, cool." I said. "But I'm not meditating though, I was just blown up! Shouldn't I be dead?" I asked.

"No, you were just knocked unconscious by the explosion."

I nodded, but then a horrible thought popped into my head. "But what about Pikachu? Is she alright?" I asked, concerned for her.

"She is fine." he said. "Unless you can get her to safety that is."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The building is on fire thanks to the explosion, so unless you both get out of there you will both parish in the flames." He said grimly.

I grabbed him by the arms, couldn't reach his shoulders. "WELL WHAT AM I STILL DOING HERE THEN!?" I yelled. "How do I get out of here? I don't have time to waste!"

He took my arms and pushed them away. "I have stopped time in the real world so that we may talk, she is safe. And I will send you back after I tell you why I brought you here." he told me. I backed away a little and crossed my arms so he could continue. "The first is about your power, it is called 'Aura'"

"Like in the show?" he nodded

"Your Aura is… unlike some I've seen."

"What do you mean?"

"Based on your actions in life and your true self, it will affect your Aura. In simple terms Blue is the light part and red is the dark part of your aura." I nodded again. "You have both Light and Darkness in you."

"Uh huh. Is that bad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There are very few who can utilize both the Light and Dark Aura in themselves, I've only met two who could. As we speak my sister has contacted one other who has the same ability as you."

"So there are others out there?" I asked.

He nodded "Possibly." he said. "The second thing is that you along with millions of others are in danger." He told me.

"Danger? Who's after me?" I asked.

"Several organizations, you know a few of them." he said.

I thought for a moment. "Team Rocket and all the others?" he nodded. "How do they even know about me in the first place?" I asked.

He hesitated then scowled before saying with malice. "Someday you will find out Elijah, but not now."

I was about to ask but instead decided against it and asked. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I am now going to send you back." he said as he raised his arms.

"One quick question though. Who are you?" I asked as everything started to fade.

"Palkia." He said. My vision went black.

* * *

**School Basement. Eli Pov.**

"Oh man I've felt better." I groaned as I sat up, the smell of smoke hit my nose and I started coughing. I opened my eyes and looked around I saw fire everywhere, the boxes and the ceiling were engulfed in flames.

The Growlithe was nowhere to be seen or that person either.

Pikachu was a few feet away from me lying on her side, her fur was singed and she had some blood slowly seeping from her forehead. I crawled over to her and shook her gently to see if she would wake up but she only stirred so I quickly picked her up and held her tight as I looked for the way out.

Fire blocked the way left as a bunch of shelves were knocked over and set ablaze from the paper that it was filled with, and the fire was spreading fast!

The way right was clear so I got up and started running, the flames were really close together so it was hard not getting burned or singed, and the smoke made it extremely hard to breath.

The fire was raging out of control and was flaring up every chance it got! "Crap!" I yelled as my shirt sleeve got burned, I liked this shirt, one of the few I did.

The smell of smoke got more intense the closer I got to the stairs, it got so hard to breath I had to go into a crouched run to avoid choking to death. They say you have to stay low when there's a fire because the smoke always goes to the ceiling first then makes its way down to the floor.

Eventually I made it to the stairs and climbed them until I reached the top where I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I looked around up top and saw that the fire had spread above ground, the fire quickly engulfed the cheaply made walls and ceiling.

The fire also blocked the paths left and right, I looked around and saw a door that led to the science labs.

I got up, Pikachu in hand and ran for it. I burst through the doors and into the room, Inside was a crap ton of lab stuff, tubes of glass and books. There was another door on the other side of the room. I also saw the person from before, he was running through the door.

"_Who the hell is that?_" I thought as I ran for the door.

The smell of gas hit my nose yet again and I realized whoever that was turned on the gas valves in here. Wasting no time I started to sprint for the door, no doubt in my mind that the fire will ignite the gas and blow that room to bits.

As soon as I left the room the fire had spread to the lab and it exploded sending my flying a good twenty feet forward along with about a hundred shards of glass all grazing me.

"Damn!" I yelled as I hit the ground in a roll to avoid further injury, I made sure to roll onto my side so as to not injure Pikachu, and as I did I quickly got up onto my feet and started running.

More explosions rang out from other parts of the school. The cafeteria was ablaze as well as a bunch of classroom._ "How did the fire spread so quickly?"_ I wondered as the building started to shake. That was not a good sign.

One of the doors in front of me that led to a class room blew off its hinges and hit the windows to the right, acting quickly I ran for it and slid on my side going under the door as it fell. It was one of those large heavy doors that take forever to open. I recovered from my slide and broke back into a sprint as the door fell making a loud thud sound.

Ahead of me the floor collapsed which forced me to turn left down a hall filled with lockers. The fire behind me seemed to follow me, like it's locked onto me or something. I shuddered at the thought. "_That would be a nightmare._" I thought.

I looked ahead of me and saw the exit so I pushed my legs to go faster as the floor behind me decided to be an ass and start collapsing, I kept stumbling and I almost fell a couple of times but I kept running.

The second I reached the exit I leapt out through it as a bigger explosion propelled me forward. "OHHHHHHH SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled as I hit the ground in a slide on my back, I came to a stop nearly hitting a tree in the process.

I looked at it. "Close call that was." I muttered staring at the tree which was a few inches from my face.

I sat up and looked over at the building which was my school. "Guess School's out." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Pi?" I heard, I looked down to my left and saw Pikachu slowly get up, she looked around lazily and confused before looking at me, she smiled goofily before flopping down onto the grass, her eyes were swirls.

I chuckled. "Loony rat." I said in between heavy breathes.

"Pika chu." She muttered weakly.

I shook my head in amusement and picked her up as she snuggled up in my arms before falling unconscious. "Well, let's go home buddy." I whispered to her softly. I then started walking towards the shortcut home, can't wait to fall on my bed.

* * *

**Outside The School.** **Third Person Pov.**

Behind a tree a person was watching the school go up, it was the figure from before. He looked about fifteen and stood about five feet and wore dark clothing, a black hoodie and jeans with black combat boots. His face was obscured by a black balaclava. He had a sick grin on his face as the building collapsed, he looked towards the woods and spotted Eli carrying Pikachu running down a small dirt path through the woods.

He reached into his left pocket and pulled a something that looked like an iPhone, he tapped it twice and a face popped up on the screen. It was a person wearing a hood which obscured his face. "They escaped sir." The masked person spoke in a tired yet psychotic voice.

"It does not matter." The hooded person said, his voice identifying him as an elder person. "When he was unconscious did you sense any change?" the hooded man asked.

"Not sure. I mean I felt something, something way dark. Is that what you mean?" the masked person asked, curious.

Despite being hooded he looked angry. "You were paid to sabotage the school and tell me if you sensed something not ask questions." He scolded. "Now are you sure you sensed darkness from him, what did it feel like?"

The masked person thought for a moment. "Cold, really cold… Like something was gripping my soul and trying to pull it out." He recalled.

The hooded man looked to be in thought for a moment before said. "Your work is done. For now, I want you to keep an eye on him."

"What, why?" The masked person asked.

"Because if you don't then your contract will be terminated... along with you." He said evilly.

The masked person gulped. "Fine, but I'd better be getting extra for this shit." He told the hooded man. He might a well try to get something extra out of this.

"You will." He said before cutting the connection. The masked person put his phone away and quietly followed Eli through the woods.

In an unknown location in a bunker like room the hooded man was sitting in a chair, he wore a very clean looking white robe that had a symbol on each shoulder, it was circle with a lotus flower in the middle, and in the middle of the lotus flower was an eye. Behind him was a giant banner with the same symbol.

He was staring intently at several screens showing a small town of sorts. A young man by the age of sixteen was in his room playing the popular video game "Pokémon SoulSliver" he looked like he was enjoying himself by the look on his face.

The hooded man was interrupted by someone wearing a lab uniform walk up to him. Given the way he looks he is a lab technician. "Sir" he said in a mildly scared voice.

"What is it." the hooded elder man asked angrily.

"Uh, that kid you told us to 'examine'" he pointed to the sixteen year old on the screen. "He shows signs of being Half-Blood." He explained. "But we need more time."

"And the other two?" He asked, half eager to learn if the other two showed more promise.

The technician nodded. "They're both positive, they're both Half-Bloods."

"Interesting." He said leaning back before muttering quietly to himself. "If he turns out to be a Half-Blood, we will be one step closer to our plan."

"I'm sorry?" the technician asked. The hooded man shot a look at him that was answer enough. "Okay, I'll be in the lab if you need me sir." He bowed his head before leaving the room.

The hooded man focused his attention back on the screen. "Soon, everything will go according to plan. And 'He' will return." He muttered evilly, followed by a short dark laugh.

* * *

**Back At Eli's Apartment. Pikachu's Pov.**

"_Damn my head hurts, the hell happened?_" I wondered. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself looking up at a ceiling. _"Where am I?"_

"Was wondering when you were going to wake up." A voice said. I looked over to my left and saw Eli sitting in a chair covered in dirt cuts and bruises.

I sat up and asked. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

I groaned lightly, this language barrier is pissing me off every second.I pointed to his cuts. "Are you alright?" Emphasizing each word.

"Oh yeah. I'm alright, more or less. And as for what happened, remember that Growlithe?" he asked. I nodded recalling the mutt that nearly killed me and Eli. "Well when you two were preparing your attacks some guy had turned on the gas down there, and you two pretty much burned down the school." He explained.

I went wide-eyed at what he said. I almost killed the both of us. As he got up he walked over to the window and I saw something on his back, it was blood and a lot of it. "Hey Eli!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"On your back, there's blood." I told him.

"Um, what?" He asked again with a sheepish smile. I sighed again and then pointed to my back then his. "My back?" He asked. I nodded. He reached his hand to his back and felt it, he pulled his hand away and looked at it in shock. His hand was covered in a fair amount of blood. He reached behind his back again and felt around for whatever it was but just grunted. "Can't get it!" He muttered in anger.

"_He's like a kit._" I thought with amusement. "Sit your ass down!" I yelled to him, gesturing to the bed. He chuckled in embarrassment and walked over, he sat down while I looked at the shirt. "Take it off so I can get a better look." I said, tugging at the shirt.

"You want me to take off my shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to get a better look." I said while slightly tilting my head. He sighed and proceeded to take it off. As he did I could see just how bad it looked, Various bits of wood were embedded under his skin and blood was slowly seeping out of the wounds. I winced at the sight. "Hold on a second." I told him.

I hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom and found the medical kit that Eli used on me, it was sitting on the counter so I hopped up there and grabbed it, it was a bit big but I managed to hold it in my paws. I hopped down and with the added weight it kinda hurt but I ignored the pain and walked over to Eli, I held up the kit and gestured to the bed. Eli happily obliged and took the kit from me and put next to him as I hopped back onto the bed.

I walked over to the kit and opened it up, inside was the spray he used on my arm and that white wrapping paper. I picked up the wrapping paper and tore off a small piece and went up to Eli's back, I proceeded to wipe some of the blood away so I could see just how many pieces of wood there was. There four small pieces and one big piece, I put the wrapping paper down and tugged at one of the pieces.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Eli asked.

"Calm down ya big baby." I teased him as I plucked out the piece which Eli Exclaimed in pain.

"Ow!" I giggled at this. "Not funny." He said.

"_Just like the Kits._" I thought. He acted just like them. I then proceeded to pluck the other three pieces out which Eli yelled out Ow every time.

"You're rough you know that?" Eli said to me.

I laugh lightly. "_Rough. Hehehee._" My laugh was short lived as I looked at the bigger piece of wood, it was sticking out about halfway and looked about as thick as a thumb. "This is going to hurt Eli." I warned him.

"Hu-OWW! Damn it all!" he yelled as I quickly yanked the piece out. Blood soon followed, I grabbed some more of the wrapping paper stuff and quickly put it over the bleeding wound as Eli fell over onto his side

"Crap! Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

He was breathing somewhat heavily and sweating quite a bit. "Thanks buddy, think I'll take a nap no-" he quietly muttered before passing out on the bed.

I chuckled a little. "Have a good nap Eli." I said softly, of course he didn't hear nor understand me.

As he slept I decided to clean the blood off his back, I grabbed a bit of that wrapping paper and proceeded to clean the blood off and as I did I couldn't help but notice how well his body looked, I haven't really seen male humans with their shirts off. "_Heh._" And Damn! Eli looks pretty damn good! For a human that is. Hey don't judge me pickings are slim back where I'm from.

As my mom always said. _"They're either too fat or too old… or worse BOTH!"_ I laughed at that. "Oh mom, you were always the funny one." I said quietly to myself. Eli was pretty well toned around the arms and his back, guess he works out or something.

With curiosity getting the better of me I moved around to the front and saw the front of him. "Damn Eli!" I gawked in stunned silence. He looks _Really_ good around his chest and stomach he has a good amount of muscle, not too much but just enough.

After about a minute of random thought I found myself staring at him. "_Good Arceus almighty._" I thought as I felt my face getting warm. I slapped my face a couple of times and said to myself. "_Okay just chill, he's a human. You're a Pokémon. It wouldn't work out._" I shook my head and lay down in front of him as he rolled over onto his back, he was lightly snoring away with his chest raising and falling with each breath.

I yawned and muttered sleepily. "Night Eli." I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Third Person Pov. Outside Eli's Apartment.**

On the street a person stood wearing a black beanie and a black hoodie with jeans and combat boots. He was looking up at the only window that has a light on, it was Eli's apartment. "Ugh." He groaned checking his watch, it read 4:50 am "This is going to be a long day." Before leaning against a tree.

* * *

**Dustchu: Well That's chapter five for ya, hope all of you liked it! :D Looks like Pikachu has developed a little crush on our boy Eli. XD**

**well till next time my friends, as usual stay awesome stay frosty Fav/Follow And Read/Review and may the Aura be with you! ;) Bye!  
**


End file.
